


101 works never written

by Orlha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: While cleaning my google doc, I found works that I wrote partway and never finished. Since I'm dumping out all WIPs, I decided to just put it up? So here we are!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works are available for adoption if you're ever interested. Just let me know. And none of these works would be ever completed. Highly unlikely.

**-x- Soulmarks -x-**

maybe Kakashi and Sakura are soulmarked and because of the age gap as well as the fact that she's his student, they believe it's a platonic soulmark. And the fact that they get along like a house on fire minus romantic feelings, they treat each other as best friends. So their soulmarks are blue (platonic) 

Except then after one bad mission (after the war) , where Kakashi has to help Sakura bandage her wound, and it's the first time in years that he sees her soulmark again.. And unknowingly it's red (romantic) and he freaks out. Because it's red - for his feelings. And he's like how????? When????? after Kakashi realizes that Sakura's soulmark is now red which indicates he likes her, he starts to avoid her like crazy. Which makes her upset and makes Kakashi realize that he's practically spent all his free time and mission time with her. And he had this HOW DID I NOT REALIZE THIS moment. Someone calls him out on his shit and tells him to just check his own soulmark. And it's not red. It's purple. Which is like a step between best friends and romance? Idk.. Is that weird?

Kakashi's would be on the back of his left ear which is covered by his hitai te, Sakura is on the back of her knee

if Sasuke and Naruto's were blue at first..and after he left for orochimaru.. Naruto's mark in Sasuke is still blue.. But Sasuke's mark on naruto is green and turning yellow as time passes, and Naruto is desperate

White would be dead, black is neutral Well, i suppose it could be also orange, as in I love you but I'm starting to hate you

* * *

 

**-x- Half Hatake Half Haruno -x-**

Sakura looks at the two bentos that her mum had passed to her for Academy with puzzled eyes. “Mummy, why are there two bentos?” 

Mebuki turns to her in surprise, “Oh dear log. Have you never met your cousin before?” 

“Cousin?” If Sakura recalls correctly, her father's side are all civilians and are unlikely to be in the academy, the other blood relative of her mother is the strange ojisan that comes over occasionally. She doesn’t remember any cousin.

“Well he’s your father’s cousin but on his mother’s side. Promise you’ll be nice with him and don’t ditch him during lunch.” Mebuki says and Sakura nods gravely. “Now go on, if we dawdle anymore, we’re going to be late for the ceremony.” 

Sakura’s cousin is a blond boy that has far too much energy that one should have. He talks at the speed of a hundred words per second and likes to motion with his chopsticks despite Sakura telling him that it’s rude to. She’s only been sitting with him for five minutes during the lunch break and she thinks she’s had enough of him, but Sakura is polite and keeps her promises. Mummy said that ninjas should never give promises out loosely but when they make it, they must never break it. Sakura is going to be the bestest ninja though right now, she thinks the chance of her breaking her promise is very high.

-/-/-/-

Sakura keeps her promise (mostly), she ditches Naruto halfway through the lunch hour and settles a crook between the roots to read a book. Naruto ends up playing Ninja alone with some other boys in the playground when she refuses to join him.

  * where Sakura is half hatake, half haruno
  * Mebuki blackmails Kakashi (her nephew) into coming over for dinner regularly
  * Sakura and Naruto are friends cuz they're cousins
  * Sakura has a decent chakra pool instead of a tiny one like canon
  * Kakashi feels very stressed when he finds out that they're his team. He wants to fail them but knows Mebuki will hound him. And nothing is worse than Mebuki hounding him
  * Kakashi pays more attention to the team cuz if Sakura complains about him being negligent, Mebuki will have his hide
  * Sakura gets a pack of ninken
  * Sasuke doesn't defect cuz of reasons



* * *

**-x- Back in time -x-**

_‘_ _Sleep Sakura.’_ The black tomoe in the red iris spin round and round, spreading into a six point star. Her eyes droops, lethargy spreading into her limbs. Her body is cradled by someone even as she fights to stay awake. His calloused hand runs through her hair. She hears the man murmur. _‘Sleep Sakura.’_

And she does.

Sakura wakes up in a white room that she’s all too familiar with, just not lying in the bed of them. Her last memories are foggy and glazed. What had happened and how she had arrived in the hospital is a mystery, but what she did know is that the view is wrong. She stares out the open window, overlooking the city. There are no tall buildings competing to be the tallest, no lookout tower that Naruto had built. Just low rise buildings and message birds soaring through the sky.

“Sakura?” a male voice calls out.

Sakura curses of how out-of-practice her battle-honed instincts are that she had not noticed someone sneaking up on her. She turns to look at the voice and the very sight of a green haired man stuns her. “You’re not supposed to be here,” she says. Her voice is strained like there are no air in her lungs.

She remembers Kimiro, she remembers him dying during the Pein’s attack.

He shuffles his feet, a blush lightly covering his cheeks. “Hanako taichou told you that, huh. It’s no big deal, just two weeks of training,” he drawls, slumping into the chair by her bed.

His actions are exactly like Kimiro, along with the almost not noticeable twitch on his fingers. Is it Zetsu? Had she been fighting Zetsu? Sakura smothers the fear shoots up in her. If it is, she can’t let him know that she noticed. Why _is_ he here?

 

In which Sakura

  * Is accidentally sent back in time by Sasuke with his Rinnegan
  * In which Sakura comes to terms that she had stopped loving Sasuke
  * That Sakura realised that while Sasuke treated her kindly, he had no real love for her
  * And that she has growing feelings for Kakashi
  * And Kakashi has some too
  * And happily skip through all the canon bullshit that I don’t wanna write. Just because I don’t want to.
  * Sasuke may or may not attempt to get Sakura back
  * Or Naruto might succeed in the end. But she can’t return for a stupid reason because I don’t her to. Or it might be her mind sent back in time after all.
  * She marries Kakashi in the end
  * They have babies.
  * Also. One shot.



* * *

**-x- Dimension Traveller, Sakura -x-**

So like Haruno Sakura is the only pink haired kid in probably of the whole elemental country and I was sitting here thinking why? Why only her?

So like what if Haruno Sakura, the only kid with pink hair never fitted into Konoha. She wasn't from the Fire country or even the Elemental country, she wasn't even from this dimension. She had a gift - or a curse, depending on how she wanted to see it that made her slide through dimensions too easily. It was hard to control when she was toddler which was how she ended up here, but she's older now and she controls it better.

this Sakura would be an orphan that was adopted. And she can't remember her original dimension. It's possible that her parents are out there looking for her, but Sakura slipped through dimensions when she was a toddler and went through many rough dimensions, so when her ability finally clamped down on Konoha and it's not as bad as others, Sakura never tried going to look for her parents

Or that her original dimensions all had pink hair to indicate their abilities. Things that Sakura no longer remembers, but that's why she has an Inner Sakura - to protect her mind from outside influences.

I'm also thinking that somewhere in the 4th shinobi war where everything is bleak and hopeless, Sakura tells her team of this power that she has. That she can slip through dimensions, and maybe even travel through time.

And also because chakra is foreign to Sakura as she's not a native in this dimension, she has excellent chakra control and tiny pools (because her coils developed late)

Imagine it's Ino that finds her and drags her to Inoichi telling her father that she found a girl in the fields. And Inoichi realises that Sakura doesn't have a family.

What if Inoichi is the reason why Sakura was able to stay in this dimension? Inoichi uses his mind jutsu on Sakura to see who her parents are - to find them because Sakura is crying too hard, and he activates Inner Sakura which is a secondary defense and therefore clamping her down to this dimension?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Scent of Home  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst

 **Ship:** Sakura/Shikamaru

 **Characters:** Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi  
**Word count:**  
**Triggers(s):** \--   
**Rating:** T **  
A** **dditional Tags:**  
**Summary:** After the Fourth Shinobi War, Sasuke stays, Sakura leaves and Shikamaru is not pleased at all.

 

\----

 

Sakura puts a note against an upturned rice bowl and turns to give the apartment one last look. The shogi on the coffee table half-played, her medical scrolls in a pile on the end of the couch. Her lips quirk up unconsciously at the painting of Shikamaru and her lying in bed. Shikamaru wouldn’t understand why she had to leave at night. Shikamaru wouldn’t understand why she has to leave at all.

 

She fingers the edge of the note and decides to not dawdle anymore. Any moment now, Tsunade might wake up and find her vacation scroll request on the desk or Shikamaru might wake up from the sedative she had given him last night. Sakura takes a tiny photograph of him and her sitting on the rooftop and slips it into her brown coat. Her hitai-te lies in front of the note, her jounin vest left slung across the chair’s back.

 

She leaps out of the window, bounding across the rooftops and through the gates where she sees a silver haired man standing there.

 

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura greets, unsure how to react to his presence.

 

“You’re leaving,” is all he says. His eyes flickering across her bare forehead and the unfamiliar travelling coat. _Forever?_ He doesn’t ask.

 

 _Perhaps,_ she thinks but only looks up into the twilight sky. Her skin crawls the longer she stays in the village. The dark haired man with red eyes lives in this village. He might be reformed now and not have both red eyes now, now that he has a rinnegan now, but he lives in this village and has fulfilled his clan obligations with a growing brood. Konoha will never choose her. They would never did pick a civilian born over a bloodlimit. Even if she surpassed Tsunade in many ways.

 

Kakashi doesn’t tell her to stay and that’s a relief. He understands it, he always understood her. He only holds out a tanto with the Hatake crest on the sheath. _I picked you,_ he implies, reminding her that regardless of how things turned out, it is her that knows all the Hatake katas and clan jutsus.

 

“Kakashi-sensei…” Her hand grips around the handle.

 

“Don’t worry,” his eyes creases into a familiar smile. “The guards won’t stop you.”

 

She hugs him fiercely. “Thank you.”

 

“Maa…” he pats her head awkwardly. “Remember to summon Pakkun time to time.”

 

Sakura steps back and hooks the tanto across her back. “I will,” she tells him and doesn't look back.

 

-/-/-/-

 

The moment Shikamaru woke up, he knew something wasn't right. The sheets are cold and even without the keen scent of an Inuzuka, the house just seemed to smell different. He lies on the bed, rewinding yesterday's dinner and Sakura's arms around him as he drifted uncommonly quick into sleep.

 

_He fell asleep too quickly!_

 

Shikamaru shoots up, leaping off the bed and down the hallway, uncaring that he is stark of any clothing and stops. His father is staring down at a hitai-te and a note dining table with a deep frown on between his brows.

 

“Dad.” He steps towards his father, swallowing dryly. His stomach plunges at the sight of the deep red cloth of the hitai-te and knows at a glance that it is Sakura's hitai-te. What is it doing there, why is it doing that, he doesn’t think he could bear to think of it. “What is it? What is on the note?”

 

His father doesn’t look at him and in all honesty, Shikamaru doesn’t think he _wants_ to know what. What could it be? The thought flashes through his head and a melange of different possibilities blend into his mind. Possibilities, that based on his father’s expression and Sakura’s, are likely to be bad. Had she left him? Had she retired as a Konoha-nin? Had she left him for someone?

 

“Shikamaru.” The sound of his father’s familiar voice pulls him from the raging thoughts and grounds him. “Why don't you put on some clothes first and we talk about it?” Shikaku’s tone lacking of the usual teasing tone.

 

“Dad-” Shikamaru makes for the note and Shikaku deftly moves it out of his reach.

 

“Clothes first, Shikamaru.”

 

Knowing he isn’t going to win this argument, Shikamaru hurries back to the bedroom, pulling clothes on at a speed that is hardly ever seen on a Nara.

 

“The note,” he insists the moment he steps back into the kitchen.

 

Shikamaru grabs the note and the hitai-te - the shaky curves of Sakura’s writing, catches the first two words then closes his eyes. He should have seen it, should have predicted it. No, he had seen it, had predicted it and he had _hoped_ that his love was enough to anchor her. His long fingers clenches the headband tightly. Shikamaru breathes in and opens his eyes.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

_I tried. I couldn’t. I’m tired. I can’t stay._

 

_Goodbye._

 

_\- Sakura_

 

When had that damned Uchiha been good for Konoha? The note crumples in his fingers as he clenches unintentionally. When had that damn Uchiha brought anything but misery? Shikamaru smooths the wrinkles out of the note, wrestling the anger back down. Part of him wants to rage and break something, but that would not achieve anything. Just a waste of his energy and time.

 

His father is looking back at him evenly when Shikamaru finally looks up. He opens his mouth, wondering how to tell his father that he is going to leave Konoha for a woman.

 

“Are you leaving Konoha for her?” Shikaku asks, his tone neutral in spite of the words.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**-x- Where the Cat ninken of Uchiha ended up looking after small Sasuke -x-**

She watches the black haired kid stare blankly at the wall. The Anbus surround the house, but whether they’re there to protect him or using him as a bait for the older Uchiha, she’s not very sure. Shinobis and their loose morals always made it difficult for her to tell. 

Another hour passes and she has had it enough with these useless shinobis. She scoffs. Definitely not to protect, she decides. If no one else is going to reach out then she would do it. She stretches, feeling her muscle strain <something> as she does. With a large yawn, she jumps off the wall, slinking beneath the bush and leaping up onto the engawa. The kid doesn’t register her, not until she lies beside him. Her body leaning against his thigh. His dark eyes blink slowly at her before curling his cold fingers into her fur. She sets her head on his thigh and when he finally gets up, she nudges him to the kitchen and paws at the fridge. 

  * The Cat reminds Sasuke eating and bathing and taking breaks
  * Cat ninken is a form of therapy for Sasuke who hasn't realised that the Cat is very smart and would have hunted for herself if he didn't feed her.
  * Sasuke is more mentally stable because of them
  * his defection doesn't happen because the Cat wouldn't let him.
  * Also the Oto nin who confronted him tried to kill the Cat. There's no way he's going with someone who tried to kill his Cat



 

* * *

 

**-x- Where no one notices Sakura's psyche break until it's too late -x-**

Sakura scrambles the egg and flips them into rolls of egg. It's sweet egg rolls day today, Yamato taichou’s favourite. 

The sky outside is a pale shade of blue, marred with the swatches on white clouds. Sakura doesn't like days like these, it reminds her of things she had lost. Would it still be considered lost if she never had it? 

Popping the rice cooker open, she scoops rice into the five bento boxes, her chopsticks deftly dividing the dishes into the bentos. 

Sakura always cooks on days like this. The team thinks that it because she's in a better mood, part of her laughs at their assumptions. Her smile is wider and faker on clear blue skies days, almost like Sai’s. Except she's a kunoichi and she wears masks that no one will ever be able to tell. After all, how can one tell if its a mask if she herself can't? 

She plates the rest of the karaage and salad that can't fit onto a chipped plate and slowly eats. She's the team's mother, a better mother than hers would ever be, the irony isn't lost on her. 

She rests her hand on her third hand table with wobbly legs and one even propped up by an old academy book she no longer needs, feeling the sensation washes over herself. Sakura shakes herself out of it, setting her mind on bundling the bentos and hurrying to the training grounds. She doesn't trust herself to be alone on days like this. 

Without casting a glance behind, she ducks, her feet whirling around to catch her enemy on the neck. Sai bends over, already deflecting her kunai with his tanto.

  * Sakura master of pretending, hides it very well
  * She feeds and cares for everyone but her apartment is bare and empty
  * She feels worse and worse, and on a mission w/ another team, she goes crazy and defects
  * Team 7 finds out and refuses to believe someone so mentally stable like her went crazy and/or defected
  * they go to her apartment to find clues to what happened and finds the poor state of her apartment
  * They wonder how they never saw it
  * Naruto promises to bring her back
  * Kakashi feels terrible on never noticing and begs the Hokage to not put her as missing-nin
  * Tsunade, having been in the same position before, agrees
  * Team 7 rallies to find and bring her home



 


	4. MCU - Where Bucky Barnes is not the only Winter Soldier

It was six months after the helicarriers that Bucky finally sat down in the seat in front of Steve and Sam. His eyes darted across the cafe and he almost flinched when the waitress came by to take them orders and offer beverages.

“I surrender,” he told them, his eyes watching the waitress keenly as she brews a new pot and saunters to over to them.

“Bucky-” Steve started and paused when the waitress poured them cups of black coffee.

“I’ll come by with your orders in a moment,” she said and Sam smiled.

“Thanks.”

The table fell silent after she left. “Bucky, we’re not chasing after you because we want to… _take you in…_ ” Steve said in a strained voice.

“Then what? What do you want?”

Steve shook his head. “We want to help you. Bring you home where you’ll be safe. And if you want to destroy bases, then we’ll be right there with you.”

“There’s no home. No safety,” he said lowly. Bucky stared at the dark coffee remembering _her._

“The tower is safe-” Sam begun.

“No safety,” Bucky insisted. “No safety as long as the Winter Soldier in out.”

“Bucky, we can help with that. Sam here is a therapist and Thor has agreed to help with the mental… conditioning issues.”

“You don’t get it.” His metal gears whirr in a soft high-pitched sound that only Bucky could hear. It needed maintenance but it was hard to do a proper maintenance while on the run. “The Winter Soldier is out.” He looked up from his coffee into Steve’s blue eyes. “She’ll come and nothing will stop her.”

“But _you’re_ the Winter Soldier,” Sam countered.

“I’m _a_ Winter Soldier.”

The three catching sight of the Waitress held their tongues as she placed the large platter of assortment of food onto their too small table. As though sensing the tension, she nodded and walked away to clear the other tables.

“What do you mean _A?_ ” Sam whispered furiously.

Bucky studiously at the coffee. He remembered training with her, her dark hair and blue eyes. He remembered how her eyes turned aureate when she pounced for a kill. “There were… are other Winter Soldiers.”

  



	5. MCU - SIOC in marvel world

They said that in that all you find in the afterlife is peace. They also said that when you die, you’ll get to go to the gates of light. Neither of these were experienced by Ye Lan. In death all she found was the never ending darkness. She remembered dying. It was a strange feeling. The feeling of life seeping from her body, watching people cry over her as she breathed her last breaths.

No.

That actually didn’t happen for Ye Lan. She didn’t have people that would have cried for her. She had kept to herself largely in adulthood. Work had became a crutch to her, a means to numb the hollowness in her. So when she finally died, death had been a sort of relief. It had been a really dumb way to go. She had been severely allergic to ibuprofen which had been accidently prescribed to her. Being groggy from the fever and cold, she had taken it without checking and sat down to re-watch the Avenger’s movie. She never got to it.

After the darkness it was the strange searing pain. The cold was replaced by a strange warmth then wrapped in something soft. It was strange. There were people buzzing about her, she could sense them. Something hard smacked her on her bottom, shocking her into bursting into a cry. She was pressed into the arms of a woman who then said, “Her name is Lysandra. Lysandra Sophia Evans.”

All Ye Lan could think was. Oh… fuck…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As it came to be, Ye Lan or rather Lysandra Sophia realized that she had been reborn. Or to precise, she had been reborn with her memories of her past world completely intact. Hell, she could even remember what she had for breakfast on the day she had died.

Cereal.

Captain’s Hook Cereal with soy milk and some questionable black shriveled things she found in the fridge. Probably the blueberries she bought two weeks ago. Her new couch was due to arrive tomorrow had she not died. White wooden frame with blue covering. She was a big fan of wooden things.  She remembered her black hair, her dark brown eyes and her all too plain Asian face.

It was almost a year later when she finally could see properly enough to register her reflection in the mirror. All things said, at least she wasn’t displeased with what she was reborn with. She had a crop of ginger hair with pale blue eyes which had been her choice of hair colour and eye colour and being a thirty-six year old stuck in the body of a baby sucked.

The Evans family on the hand was a fairly normal family. Her mum worked as a receptionist at the local high school while her dad worked at an automobile store. Well, it was normal until one day when left to her own devices, she stumbled overheard her dad’s conversation while hiding in the cupboard from her mum. She was two then.

“Director. We managed to track down Wolverine. The Professor has taken him in. Yes. Yes sir.” Ye Lan or rather Lysandra, she was still getting used to the idea of being called Lysandra, then snuck out and begged to be carried. That was when she saw the files on the table.

SHIELD. What the fuck.

In her past life, she hadn’t gotten along with her family. Being the only designer in the whole family of engineers and accountants, she had been thoroughly been put down constantly which had eventually lead to her leaving and cutting off most contact with them.

Her new dad was pretty cool. He could see that she was a great deal more advanced than others of her age and bought her older books. Of course, having been an avid reader in her past life, her ‘older’ books were still very childish.

“Hey baby girl. What are you doing in the cupboard? Are you hiding from mummy again?” She rolled her eyes.

“You just rolled your eyes. How did you learn to do that?” He threw her in the air and tickled her.

She should have realized it the moment she had reborn. The world was not quite right. She didn’t have the relevant pieces so she had not realized it. The world she born in wasn’t the one she came from. This was the marvel universe and her dad was a Shield agent. She wasn’t sure if that was good news.

“Shielddd-“ Lysandra tried to pronounce but all it sounded like was Shhhhhhhhhh. Her tongue wasn’t developed enough she mused.

Her dad frowned and pursed his lips. She cocked her head at him and gurgled happily (like a baby). “Dada Shhhhhhhhhh-“ He perked right up after that, laughing.

“Right.. what was I thinking? There’s no way you could have known that.” He plastered a loud kiss and carried her back to her mum who had finished setting the table. “She called me Daddy!”

Her mum pouted. “Looks like she’ll be a daddy’s girl.”

He tied the bib around her neck and scooped the horrible mash. “She’s daddy’s girl. Aren’t you Lyssie?”

Lysandra wondered how her father would have reacted if she acknowledged having that kind of awareness as a kid. He reacted well to her higher intelligence but seemed to have mildly freaked out when she tried to read Shield.

Oh.

There was only the shield logo and no Shield acronyms. She would have to tread carefully. Weren’t there Hydra members in Shield? What if her father was a Hydra member?

She would have to cross the bridge when she came to it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The first time she met Nick Fury, she was four and it was in at her birthday party. She was so intimidated by that man that she nearly pissed herself. Lysandra was very proud of the fact that she had indeed stared into that man’s eyes and not pissed herself.

But she definitely nearly freaked out when he beamed at her and placed a hand on her head.

“So here’s the prodigy I’ve been hearing you rant about.” He squatted before her and held out a present. It was that series that she had read in the library when her father dumped her there.

“I read that already.”

“All three books?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Daddy dumped me at the library for six hours. I finished all three then.”

He blinked, her parents mirroring his incredulous look. She wasn’t going to tell them that she read it in her past life or that she read it so many times in her past life that she could almost recite it word for word. Never mind the fact that she could memorize most literary which was something she had carried over from her past life. That said, it was only literary (and history textbooks when she treated them like fiction) that she could do that. Anything else just felt wayside.

“Do you understand what it is about?”

Lysandra resisted an eye roll. “The overarching themes of Lord of the rings is about friendship and courage. Courage to stand up to friends, courage to stand up great adversity. Although it can be argued that the real theme is selfishness and self-sacrifice. Frodo was willing to sacrifice himself to serve a greater purpose.”

They gave her a look that Lysandra wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. If her dad was close to Nick Fury then the chance of him being hydra was far lower, right? It was in that moment that she remembered that in the marvel movies, Alexandra Pierce was Hydra and he was very close to Nick Fury. Was she in the cinematic world or the comics? She had been here for 4 years and had weighed the pros and cons for being in either Earth-616 or cinematic world. The cinematic world was… slightly happier than the comics.

With Nick’s pressure, she was tested and was placed somewhere as sophomore high school.

“Hey you’re that new genius on the block!” Lsyandra looked up to see a brunette man staring down at her, sipping what seemed to be coffee.

“Anthony. Don’t harass the girl on her first day.” The teenager sitting in front of her called out.

“Rhodey, it’s _Tony_ Stark.” He corrected and raised his mug to her. “Soooo… mini genius. What kind of genius are you?”

“Of all the schools, my dad puts me in a school with you in it?” Lysandra palmed her face.

“One of the few schools that allows people to skip grades. Don’t blame them.” He slung her over his shoulder and waved goodbye to Rhodey who was knocking his head on his desk.

“Put me down Tony! I swear I’m going to kill you!”

“Trust me mini-brains, classes with Mrs Maynard are _boring_. You’re going to thank me for this.”

“Like hell I will.”

But she did. She had no idea if she enjoyed the whole idea of re-taking high school all over again. She never loved school then and she doubted she would like school again. Part of her fan girled meeting not just Tony Stark but _young_ Tony Stark.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two years later.

“Okay Lizzie. Pass me the wrench.”

“Tell me again, why do I have to help you? Lsyandra got up from her chair and threw the wrench at him.

“Easy there chilli sauce. Do _not_ throw wrenches.” He ducked and the wrench hit the wall. “Bull Dog said you needed science credits, so I kindly offered coaching you.”

“And me watching you build your robot while me struggling to do my homework is called coaching?” She didn’t like Mr Makacynas and Tony’s companionship over Mr Makacynas’ was far more preferred even if it meant getting a B for physics. She was used to Tony’s antics by now, cattling the teachers to allow her to almost stay in his lab all the time.

He excelled in his science subjects but didn’t do as well for his linguist subjects, she on the other was the opposite, excelling in linguistic subjects and not doing as well as they wanted in her science. So the teachers paired each other to coach each other. At least that what it seemed like. It was more likely that apart from Rhodey, she was the only other person who Tony seemed to like.

Bored and nothing else to do, she picked up several up other languages and wrote that book she always wanted in her past life. She did have three years (and another six if she included her past life) to write it.

Lysandra watched the robot potter about the lab, the gleeful smirk on Tony’s face as he watched it. “What to name it?” He tapped his chin pensively.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”

He turned to her surprised. “What. That’s a nonsense word! I’m not naming my first robot that!” The said robot was now shattering all his mugs of coffee over his hard written paper. “No! Dummy! Stupid! Don’t do that!” He waved frantically as it rolled over more paper, demolishing a table. “Dummy robot. I have to fix the programming. Oh you’re gonna be called Dummy.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Mini-brains, I’m going to miss you.” Tony hugged her tightly. “I’m sure if we worked harder, we could get you into MIT with me as well.”

She scoffed but before she opened her mouth, he rambled on the way he always did.  “You are not going to that art college in San Fransico. I forbid you. What about Berklee? You like music. You got a diploma in Cello and piano! We’ll only be an hour drive for each other’s campus! Or BU. They have arts. You like arts. That’s it, you’re going to BU.”

“I’ve got another two years, Tony,” she deadpanned.

He sighed. “You’re a child prodigy! I’m sure I could get you in.”

“Tony.” She chided. Behind her she could hear Rhodey and Tony’s father snort.  “I’ll be here when you come back for Summer. You’ll make new friends and maybe forget me.”

She didn’t want to admit that she was going to miss him terribly. Tony was also her only other friend apart from Rhodey and Rhodey was leaving as well.

And that year were the loneliest since being born in this world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Despite Tony’s earlier whining that he was going to be lonely or bored or both, Tony’s scandalous reputation was earned that year. In three short months, he appeared in the nationwide newspaper no less than 35 times, she counted. He was nicknamed the Wild Child and there were doubts on his ability to lead the Stark Industries if and when the time came.

Lsyandra had more important things that year. The death of her dog followed by the revelation that her father’s best friend, Edward Muello , was Hydra made her begin to make sure to encrypt her diary entries and keep anything possibility interesting vague. She had known that she had gotten on the Hydra’s radar in a bad way (for her) due to her advanced thinking and intelligence for her age.

She counted her blessings that she was not genius like Tony was which made her less appealing but sadly still appealing.

 


	6. MCU - SIOC in marvel w/ Bucky and Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cleaning my google docs out.. sorry!

They said that in that all you find in the afterlife is peace. They also said that when you die, you’ll get to go to the gates of light. Neither of these were experienced by Ye Lan. In death all she found was the never ending darkness. She remembered dying. It was a strange feeling. The feeling of life seeping from her body, watching people cry over her as she breathed her last breaths.

No.

That actually didn’t happen for Ye Lan. She didn’t have people that would have cried for her. She had kept to herself largely in adulthood. Work had became a crutch to her, a means to numb the hollowness in her. So when she finally died, death had been a sort of relief. It had been a really dumb way to go. She had been severely allergic to ibuprofen which had been accidently prescribed to her. Being groggy from the fever and cold, she had taken it without checking and sat down to re-watch the Avenger’s movie. She never got to it.

After the darkness it was the strange searing pain. The cold was replaced by a strange warmth then wrapped in something soft. It was strange. There were people buzzing about her, she could sense them. Something hard smacked her on her bottom, shocking her into bursting into a cry. She was pressed into the arms of a woman who then said, “Her name is Lysandra. Lysandra Sophia Evans.”

All Ye Lan could think was. Oh… fuck…

As it came to be, Ye Lan or rather Lysandra Sophia realized that she had been reborn. Or to precise, she had been reborn with her memories of her past world completely intact. Hell, she could even remember what she had for breakfast on the day she had died.

Cereal.

Captain’s Hook Cereal with soy milk and some questionable black shriveled things she found in the fridge. Probably the blueberries she bought two weeks ago. Her new couch was due to arrive tomorrow had she not died. White wooden frame with blue covering. She was a big fan of wooden things.  She remembered her black hair, her dark brown eyes and her all too plain Asian face.

It was almost a year later when she finally could see properly enough to register her reflection in the mirror. All things said, at least she wasn’t displeased with what she was reborn with. She had a crop of ginger hair with pale blue eyes which had been her choice of hair colour and eye colour and being a thirty-six year old stuck in the body of a baby sucked, being stuck in 1910s was far worse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She was fourteen when she met Bucky.

“Hello Doll. What’s a doll like you doing reading that?”

Ye Lan annoyed and tired of the male chauvinist pigs who looked down on her based on her gender, snapped. “Just because I’m female doesn’t mean I’m only interested in rearing children.”

“Yea but that’s advanced mechanics.” He pulled the book from her hand. She sighed and finally looked up, grabbing from his grip. He shifted his arm upwards with a grin on his face. “And she finally looks up.”

Shit. It’s Bucky.

Those were the first things she thought of when blue eyes met blue. She had seen him around the neighborhood enough. He and Steve had hung around four blocks away. Of course, she had panicked when she saw them for the first time from afar. She had watched enough of Marvel movies and read a good bit of Marvel comics to put two and two together. That and her classmates twittered constantly about James’ antics, enough to confirm that he was indeed James Buchanan Barnes. She was reborn, in the 1910s and worse of all, in the Marvel universe. The war, the fact that neither Bucky and Steve were going to be around after the war drove to persistently _not_ want to get to know them. She and wisely decided to stay as far as she could from them. Short of moving away, she show a blatant disinterest in Bucky and when asked why she was not interested in the fine male specimen, she shrugged it off stating an interest for blond men and studying.

Bucky beamed at her, his smile slipping into puzzlement at her eye rolling. “Oh. It’s you.”

“You really aren’t a least bit interested as all the other girls said.” He mused.

So it was her disinterested that attracted attention. Ye Lan heaved a loud sigh. Guess life had a way of not letting her do the things she wanted to do. It was clear he wasn’t going to leave her alone if she didn’t entertain him the slightest. Ye Lan supposed that considering what a big flirt his reputation was in the movies, she wasn’t the slightest surprised that he had finally moved onto her.

“So do you actually understand this?” He flipped through the pages.

“You do realize that I’m a bit young for you to flirt with me right?” She made another attempt to snatch the book out of his hands. Being two years older than her, he had begun his growth spurt and was far taller than her. She had resigned herself to the fact that she was probably going to be a short girl. Even her other female classmates were taller than her though it certainly wasn’t as much of a difference. “Give back, Macky.”

“It’s Bucky.”

“Well you like to seduce females, so Macky you are.”

He made a horrified noise at her statement, dropping his guard. Ye Lan launched forward, grabbing the book out of his hand and tumbled backwards from the bench.

Fuck. The floor. The bench.

She wondered if she could get a concussion from hitting her head against the bench, then Bucky grabbed her a moment in time.

“Geez doll. You could get a scar on your beautiful face.” He helped her up. “Elizabeth right?”

“Lysandra. Again. Too young for you to attempt to seduce.” At least her name was rather nice.

“I heard your friends call you Lizzie, so I thought it was short for Elizabeth. Lysandra… A beautiful name for a beautiful doll.”

She gritted her teeth at his blatant flirt. “Not interested, Macky. Now go away.” So many choice swear words she could insert here, but nooooo it wasn’t _lady-like._ Every time her _mum_ said that, she had this urge of throttling her and the unbearable itch that she was older than that woman she called _mum_ when she died in the other world.

He tapped the book. “Do you actually understand it?”

“Yes, I’m reading it for giggles and jokes.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s horribly inaccurate.”

“Inaccurate? They teach this in college. The math here is-“ he whistled in amazement. “Incredibly complicated. Even I have difficulty understanding it.”

“Are you saying that because you’re male and therefore you should understand?”

Bucky shook his head, giving her his iconic wry smile. “No I’m saying it because I had two years more of education.”

He knew how old she was? Ye Lan noted to puzzle over it later.

“The equations in the book are wrong in any case. I’m really reading it for humor. I can’t believe they don’t realize how inaccurate the equations are if they teach it in college.” Ye Lan answered, opening the book to a page with her corrections. She would know. She studied mechanical engineering in college before she switched majors or rather she was groomed to be an engineer all her life before deciding in college that even though she had no difficulty doing it, she really rather not do it. Her family, whom all of which are engineers had difficulty _communicating_ with her after that.

“And don’t call me doll. My name’s Lysandra.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Sandy!” Bucky slid onto the seat beside, pulling the book up to see the cover. “Advanced chemistry? Is it inaccurate as well?”

“It’s Lysandra not Sandy, Macky. And what do you want this time?” She sighed. Apparently Bucky found her interesting and had spent a great deal of his time with her. This had caused a great deal of unhappiness with her other classmates. Thankfully her constant disinterest in Bucky had warded off much consternation with them. That and she also had invited them to join her at her bench during lunch. She wasn’t sure why they didn’t accept it, but it certainly wasn’t the lack of her trying.

“I’ll call you _Lysandra_ when you call me Bucky.” He grinned at her exasperated look. “Steve meet Sandy. Sandy meet Steve.”

“Please call me _Lysandra_ or Ren if you really have to pick a nickname.” She deadpanned.

“Wait. Why does _Steve_ get to call you by a nickname. It’s your first time meeting him!” Bucky grumbled.

“He has to be a nice person in order to put up with someone like you.” She turned to Steve with a serious look. “Seriously. Call me Lysandra _or_ Ren but not Sandy.”

He smiled back to her hesitantly probably surprised that a girl was rejecting him or maybe because she was actually talking to him. Which, she didn’t know why, but Ye Lan had seen some of her classmates treat Steve as though he did not exist and thought that was exceptionally rude of them. Even if they had no interest in him, Steve was first and foremost Bucky’s best friend. It only made sense to be nice to him as well if they were interested in Bucky.

Seeing she had no way of getting the both of them out of her life from the way Bucky had decided to ingrain his opinions and attention onto her, she was going to have suck it up and just keep rejecting him.

“Nice to meet you ma’am.” He nodded at her, sitting opposite Bucky. “Sorry about him.”

She inwardly cringed before reminding herself that ‘ma’am’ was actually a frequently used word in this era, something that she couldn’t get used to.

“Lysandra or Ren.” She reiterated and he nodded agreeable. Finally too, because she really hated Sandy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Come on doll. Let’s go dancing.” Bucky laid his head on the table, sulking. “It’s your sixteen birthday!”

He tugged the book from her hands.

“Stevieeeee-“ she whined, trying to reach for the book. “Macky’s bullying me again!”

“I have to agree with Bucky. It’s your birthday, Ren. We should be doing something fun on your birthday.”

She cupped her head between her handsWith much persuasion, she allowed them to drag her dancing. Her friend, Emma, was happy to be the double date.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“I should be going not you, Ren.” Steve said to her and casted a look at Bucky. “Take care of her.”

Ye Lan rolled her eyes at Steve’s stubborness. “You realize that it’s not I’m going to be permanently attached to the 107 and that I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

Of course, by ‘taking care’ she really meant aim for the groin and rapid snark retorts. She wasn’t going to state her definition though, it was Bucky and Steve, they had known her for fourteen odd years. She had originally not wanted to

  
  
  



	7. MCU - Audrey/Coulson - Falling down a hole called Love

Audrey hears the world with its webs. The vibrations that shift with its mélange of changing spectrum. The vibrations all mean something and only she knows - that is, she only knows that she knows it. The future, the past lies in the palm of her hand and the vibrations of her cello tells her stories of the little girl that lives down the road, stories of the family mart where a deadly robbery would take place a week from now, stories that she sometimes wishes it wouldn’t tell her.

She doesn’t always tell people the future.

They don’t like to know that the future is set in stone, especially when it’s a bad future. They try to change it, never realizing the consequences of changing a “good” bad future could be far worse than a “bad” bad future. Then there are those who seek her out unknowingly. A woman who lost her daughter three years ago, still yearning to find her, the brother who wishes to know the truth as to what happened to his sister that caused her to kill herself, the man whose wife had been stuck in a coma too long and longs for the day that she’d wake. Audrey lies sometimes. The truth is bitter and the people who can stomach it are rare and few.

The man sits by her, watching her busk her cello. The cello sings his song. She knows this man even without her singing. The man in his black suit haunts her with his blue eyes, there is something about him that attracts her to it but she doesn’t know what. She hears the world, the webs with her cello but she doesn’t hear everything.

“You’re waiting for something,” Audrey tells the man in black suit when he moves closer to her. “Waiting for something that you don’t know you are waiting.”

His eyebrows hike up his face, the light on his face plays with amusement. “And what am I waiting for?”

She bents closer, her voice dropping in octave. “The bird and the spider. They’ll find you and each other when it’s the right time.”

He smiles at her, the way one does with a possible crazy - tight, filled with awkwardness and under all that, a cynical amusement at her expense. Audrey doesn’t mind it. She is used to the doubt and the possibility of being taken as a crazy.

“I’ll make sure I’ll bring the bird and the spider when they find me in that case,” he replies.

She waves his casual words off. “Don’t worry it about it. You’ll have forgotten about it by that. Bring an extra radio the next time you go out. Or you’ll regret it.” Sliding her cello into her case, she snaps it shut and offers him a hand which he takes and shakes it as they stand face to face. “Radio. Remember.”

Audrey turns away, her feet taking her away from the man in black suit. There is a strange feeling in her, a saturnine of vibrations that expresses assurance that his story and hers is not over. The cello and her vibrations has never sung of her past or future. The datum of them telling her this weighs in her peculiarly and shifts about her like a oddly-shaped rock. Audrey pushes it out of her mind. It is something else for another day and she forgets it until she sees him again.

\------

He had been attracted by her playing and had uncharacteristically sat down to listen, the tumble of unruly brown hair, her dark eyes catching his. This wasn’t what he expected when he came out for a mug of actually decent coffee. His breath catches in his throat as he watches her play, the plaintive song winds in his bones and feels like there’s something there that didn’t exist a moment ago.

Phil dreams of her for many nights, of how soft her hair might be, of how sweet those lips she bites on would taste, of how it would feel to slide his hand over her bare back. He knows what this might be and knows this would never lead to anything good, not for someone in his position, not for someone in his line of work. So he screws around with other women and tries to push her out of his mind. It is a vain fight but he tries anyway.

\--------------------

He is ducking bullets, rolling under the table to call for extraction when he realizes his comms is broken. There is hole into it where it has blocked a bullet and possibly a life-threatening wound. He is fucked, well, he would be if he has not good-naturedly decided to follow the crazy cellist’s advice.  Her advice had been weird enough that it echoes in him as he goes out for a mission. The techs and his STRIKE team had nudged him jokingly over it but something in him tells him to do so anyway. Now the extra radio that sits in his vest sends a frisson of foreboding.

What was the cellist?

He sees her again. Not because he wants to, the surge of warmth in his groin when he lands eyes on her belies the thoughts that run through the foreground of his mind, but because the Director tells him to. He tries to convince the Director of sending someone else, however the Director was not pliable to any other suggestions.

She is talking to a forlorn woman, her small hands clasping the woman’s hand. The woman cries at her words, the woman thanks her and the woman kisses her goodbye. Phil is intrigued. Was her words a one time coincidence? He doesn’t believe in coincidences and the record the Techs pull on her tells him that it really isn’t.

“I assume you followed my advice,” she gives him a wry smile.

“That obvious huh.”

“Well…” She plucks her cello and arches an eyebrow at him. “You’re here and hale. No injuries, so yes. It is quite obvious.”

He likes the smile on her face. Her mouth hitching at a corner as her brown eyes twinkle at him. Phil thinks it might be because he likes the way her dark eyes draw him into its liquid brown warmth. He clenches his pants for a instant, forcing his brisk calmness to flood his surface. “Do you always offer such _coincidences_?” he asks. The words feel rotten in his mouth as he rips it from his throat. It is the first time since he started working at SHIELD where he doubts about the things he does, he knows what happens if she turns out to be gifted and he laments.

She doesn’t answer, her fingers deftly slide across the cello, hands bowing it. It is a sad song. Phil wonders if she knows then her eyes catches his blue eyes as she turns to him.

“No,” barely a whisper, she replies.

His training screams at him that she is lying. God, he didn’t even need to be trained to tell, she is a terrible liar. He doesn’t want to take her in, he doesn’t want her to be monitored like she is some sort of criminal. He loves the way she is now, free, busking in the remnants of the autumn sun, the way her cello seems to capture the brief shining moment and holds it there. Phil closes his eyes, breathing out. His mind already deciding that he has to protect her with every fibre of himself even if it means him sinking the ship he is on.

He nods and she catches his hand as he stands. “You’ll be alright,” she tells him. Despite being in the heart of all this, she seems to worry about him. The panging in him tells him to wrap his arms around her but he stills his body, allowing himself to squeeze her hand and only offer a small smile. He leaves knowing she’ll be free in the wind - safe and that he should and will probably never see her again.

\------

The man in the black suit haunts her. Audrey wonders how it’d feel like to be with him. His blue eyes follow her in her dreams, his calloused hands holding hers, his thin lips tracing the contours of her curves. She struggles to breath when she thinks of him doing that. His warm breath on her skin, his arms banding around her waist.  Her cello sings of him and tells her things about him, things that she knows she shouldn’t know. The man in the black suit is a good man and her cello dirges for letting him - the chance - go.

Audrey doesn’t want to be a bird in a cage though the cello insists that she will be eventually. It assures her of the happiness she would receive for being with him, it sings to her of how his lips feel, of how fiercely he’d protect her sovereignty if she really wanted him to. The cello is part of her, she isn’t an instrument, she is her soul and her breath and she knows there are pieces of hidden truths the cello glosses over.

Still she longs for him, refusing to leave the town of Chicago in hopes she’ll see him again, holding that mug of coffee while watching her with those piercing blue eyes.

He doesn’t return.

The man in the black suit is no longer the one that watches her. The cello intones the song of the man in the grey hoodie of how he’s miserable and how his world is one of the darkness. Audrey plays the cello for him, the tune of the light to carry him through his dark times. She hopes it helps him when he leaves and is happy that it seems to when he comes back with a relaxed face.

“Thank you for playing,” he tells her one day and hands her a mug of tea. Had he realised that she didn’t drink coffee? Audrey catches espy of the vibrating quietly resounding in the undercurrent and it churns in her stomach. “Marcus, Marcus Daniels” he offers.

“Andrea, Andrea Blackwoods” she smiles.

Why did she lie? Audrey isn’t quite certain about her reasons but there is an arrogance that seems to scrape even the very moon in his casual appearance and the vibrations are full of an awful and seemingly unjustified dread. He endeavors to walk her home in appreciation for her music but she fervently declines.

\-----------------

Audrey meets the man in the black suit again.

A meeting purely by chance, at least that is what she would say, she knows it is otherwise. The vibrations have told her of him, here. At this very moment. He is holding a pistol and smells like concrete, piss and garbage. There is an arrow through the radio that he is holding and his eyes widened almost comically when he notices her standing at the edge of the alley.

“Audrey? What are you doing here? You can’t be-” he purses his lip, catching himself just before the verbal vomit begins. He eyes the sides of the alley, striding quickly to her. “You have to leave. It’s dangerous.” He takes her by the arm and tries to pull her out of the alley.

“Do you always break your radio?” She shakes her head, making sounds of disapproval at him. He worries for her, he doubts in his ability to protect her. Palming his face, she quiets his apprehension, his heart beats loudly in the silence that falls between them. “The bird is not here. You can’t use only hands to catch a bird.”

Her hand slides down to where his heart thumps strongly, her mind savouring the way his chest feels beneath her fingertips. “There needs to be heart to capture a bird.”

A smirk tugs his thin lips and his roughened hands ghosts on her hips before lingering on her shoulders. “I always wanted to ask if _bird_ was referring to something else.”

Butterflies twists in her stomach at his playful grin. “Perhaps,” she murmurs. “Three blocks down, man in the black suit.” She claps his biceps, turning away from his blue eyes, blue eyes that seemed luminous in the evening sun.

\------

Phil would be lying if he didn’t savour the way her hand felt on his face. He watches her with a warm feeling seeping into his core. He should be worried about the youngster that is hiding somewhere in the rooftops with the blasted bow, he should be wondering if he would be able to take the youngster down in order to make him sign the damned contract but the only thing that remains at the forefront of his mind is how it might feel like lying with her in his arms on the couch and watching trashy TV.

He says her name with relish at night when he is alone, rolling about on his tongue as he fantasizes about holding her close to him in bed. It’s a bad habit, Phil knows it. He knows it’s just plain rude to cry out someone’s name during orgasm as well but he can’t stop himself sometimes, especially when it is her soft pliant body beneath him that he imagines.

He wonders if his proclivity to making bad decisions tie with his longing for her. The disaster with Monica would have probably not come about had he not have had lusted over _her._  He knows it borderlines on stalking when he impresses Fitz, one of the Techs that he is close with, to find out more about her on the sly. There is more that he knows about than should be legal.

Audrey Nathan, daughter of Penelope Chris-Nathan and Eric Nathan. Aged Thirty-one, cellist prodigy, winner of six different awards, sits on one of third chair in the prestigious Chicago Symphony Orchestra, loves Singaporean food, loves Autumn, likes her tea with two sugars and a dash of milk. Favourite colour was green but lately blue.

“Phil, you have a problem,” Nick tells him.

He is sporting a black eye from another female that he had unintentionally cried out Audrey’s name and he knows he has a problem even without Nick telling him. Nick steeples his fingers, regarding Phil an ineffable look. “Either fix it or stop sleeping with other operatives. Should I remind you of our fraternization rule?”

“Sir-” his objections die in his mouth at Nick’s look. “Nick-” he corrects himself and runs his hand through his hair. “I’m not really… fraternizing…”

“It’s that girl Audrey, isn’t it?” Nick sighs.

There’s no hiding from the master of spies was there? Phil isn’t sure why he tried.

“I always knew she was gifted.” Nick stands from his chair, rounds the table and leans against it. “I met her a good ten years ago.”

 

* * *

Further Snippets:

He had not seen her for a long time, two years and three months to be exact. Her tumble of unruly hair was the exact same as he first saw her, almost like her death had not happened. Phil’s fingers twitched, eyes closed recalling the way her lips felt against his, the scent of her hair from so long ago. Now he had to save one more time, once again. “Forevermore,” he whispered to the silence.

Her cello sounded different, sadder, sullen and she flickered her eyes upwards as though she knew he was there. He would not be surprised if she did, she was The Cellist after all.

His heart stuttered when he saw Marcus stepped towards Audrey. Never! He felt his hackles baring as he leapt towards the torch, blasting it at Marcus. Please be safe, he reiterated in his mind, the sound of his heart beating swamped his senses.

Unconscious but unharmed. Safe. Phil gripped her hand, almost sobbing in relief. He couldn’t lose her again. “You’re safe.” He ran his hand through her brown hair, memorizing each curl, etching her scent deep into his memory, the smell of her hair. “I promise I’m still here with you.” He pressed a kiss on her forehead. Always here with you. Always loving you. He took a deep breath, brushing her hair one last time and stepped away.

Always loving her but never being able to be with her.

He watched Simmons step towards her, holding her hand, checking her. She murmurs his name, her dark eyes searching for him. Tired and disappointed, he wished that he could slide his fingers across her lips and tug the lips she liked to bite on, kiss on them and tell her that he was here; hold her close and dance with her laying her head on his shoulder, make her laugh until she cried and wish he could capture her bright laughter into a jar.

 _I knew we could never be together but I loved you anyway._ The woman who loved him more than her life itself, the woman who would rather throw her life away to spend that short one year with him and said it was all worth it.

“Well I love you more than life itself,” he said to the darkness while lying in his own bed. “Love you more than ever possible.”

Alive and unhappy was better than cold and dead.

He whispered her name, rolling it on his tongue as he let sleep claim him.

_I love you._

 

* * *

 

  
  


\---Timeline ish only for reference---

1st meeting: Coulson 32, Audrey, 29.  
2nd meeting: (after the radio) Coulson 32, Audrey, 29  
Audrey meets Marcus: Audrey is 30  
3rd meeting: Coulson 35, Audrey, 31, Clint is 18

  
  


 


	8. MCU - Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Skye plots

Halfgod Skye:

Skye - Mum is Jiaying. Dad is Thor (who didn’t know he fathered her)   
\- When she was born, her village was massacred and the children/babies were kidnapped and taken to the Black Lotus. 

\- She ages 3 times slower than normal humans (so when she’s 18, she looks 6), she learns things twice as fast, has twice or thrice the strength of normal humans (half asgardian strength & speed).

\- She is their best assassin and as a “child” is she frequently underestimated and looked over. She has no codename and the only name she knows is Number 22A. She is accounted for over fifty assassinations but the real number should be over a hundred. She suffered endless torture because of her special attributes (Slow aging, fast healing, enhanced body, speed, reflexes, strength)

\- Black Lotus has this mind-wiping powers. So every time they send her on a mission, they wipe her, set mission protocols and send her on the mission.

Except this time her handlers are taken down by Hydra or Red Room or Aim.. iffy ifffy.. something something and her next protocol is to run, hide and return back to base.

Only the base is gone and Tony Stark took it down.  and since her instant protocol is to forget once she reaches base, she sort of forgets who she is or what she is. after Tony finds her. He's alarmed that there's a kid here. She looks about 15 and is dressed in military gear and Tony is sickened by the fact that they made child soldiers. When he questions her, he realizes she has no idea how she got there or what she had been doing.

* * *

 

ABO Rumlow/Skye:

  * Rum & Skye meets at the Hub and strikes a friendship up
  * They see each other more frequently (text) and eventually become a couple and mate
  * Rumlow is with Quinn when Skye infiltrates the mansion. Rumlow tries to get her out before anyone sees her but is caught by Quinn and Mike. He’s forced to watch Quinn shoot Skye.
  * Mike takes Rumlow back to Hydra where they decide to experiment on him since he is one of the few that passed all the requisites.
  * Time skip (2-3 months?)
  * Shieldra happens. Rumlow is back in Shield and is brainwashed (Chaired?)
  * Skye is kidnapped by Ward and he attempts to mark her with his scent.
  * Mike is disgusted by Ward and decides to change his orders subtly (fulfill them without killing Skye, he was supposed to take Skye out)
  * Ward brings leased Rumlow but he thinks it’s hilarious that Rumlow doesn’t remember Skye.
  * May attacks Ward, Skye triggers Rumlow’s memories with her scent
  * Rumlow and Ward fight each other. Going into a rutting from fighting over Skye. Skye is going into heat because of the pheromones (and also because of Ward releasing the pheromones to send Skye into a heat)
  * Rumlow kills Ward and May tells Skye to run (because of the bomb)
  * Rumlow wanting to claim his omega (he’s in rutting and not really thinking clearly) chases after Skye and rut her in the woods.
  * He apologizes after that, they move to a hotel/motel and hole up there to tide over their heat/rut and Skye convinces Rumlow to join Shield in the fight against Hydra and Rumlow says he’ll go wherever his Omega wants




	9. MCU/100 xover: Steve/Bucky/Skye

The 100 timing: Between S2 epi 1-2. Murphy and Finn out in the woods. Other kids in Mt Weather.

 

Bucky is on trial in DC. He’s there to be on trial. Steve is there to support him. Stark is there as the face of the Avengers. Banner is there to explain the science behind the whole Hydra brainwashing bullshit.

 

Hydra (or something) attack. They attack badly enough enough that they call in for help. Bucky’s in a cage because the govt insisted; it interacts with Stark’s new, untested weapon and the Bifrost when Thor arrives and rips a hole in spacetime sending Bucky, Stark, Banner, and Thor forward several hundred years.

 

Steve doesn’t get caught in the blast; he watches this happen, doesn’t make it in time. He has to tell Skye. They all think the four are disintegrated. There’s a huge funeral(s). The feedback from the rip in time breaks the Bifrost; Asgard closes up, refuses to go outside of itself for centuries.

 

They land in a forest in the middle of nowhere and think they’ve just been transported. Wander around trying to get their bearings. Bucky tries to call Bucky or Skye, can’t get through. Stark makes old man jokes, but then realizes JARVIS can’t connect to any satellites or the mainframe, The suit registers high levels of radiation. Thor tries to contact Heimdall, but nothing.

 

They travel along the forest for a while and then they meet Bellamy, Finn, wounded Monroe, wounded Mel and Murphy searching for their friends. Banner gives the two kids first aid while Bucky and Stark make a quick decision and make their priority to find the kids while trying to find what the hell happened. They meet the tree crew who recognize Bucky because Steve’s a really good artist and they’ve all seen Bucky’s drawing. (Coming of age ceremony for the Tree Crew?)

 

(Black bloods are Steve/Skye descendents, part Inhuman, part serumed. Skye is called Earth-Mother and Steve is Shield-Father [originally it was their own kids calling them mother and father]) (Black bloods have strength and sometimes slight powers)

 

The four encounter Bellamy and co and are talking in a clearing or something, agreeing to go rescue the kids. Trikru in the trees watching, one shoots an arrow that pings off Bucky’s arm. Fight with everybody. Then the second Trikru shakes them and is like, YO, look at that guy, that’s the guy from the pictures! So they run and get Skye and Steve.

 

Kids run back to Skye and Steve and babble about the guy in the pictures. Steve is like… what the hell? So he follows them back.

 

They follow Bellamy and all back to the 100 camp to try and track down the 100 kids.

 

Bucky stops Finn from killing the kids. Stark finds drawings of Steve/Skye and when he pilfers them, the Trikru get angry when he takes them (because of religious connotations). Since none of the Trikru they catch are warriors, they don’t speak english. ( _Or do we want of Skye/Steve’s descendents however far/close they are to be here?_ )

 

Stark starts a ‘religious’ riot. (Awkwardly following canon?)  and is almost to delve into the Avengers retaliating when Steve appears. Cue dramatic meeting. Steve soothes the ruffled feathers on both sides and brings the Avengers and Finn and Murphy back to Steve/Skye’s home where Bucky sees kids (family?) that look like Steve and Skye. While Steve and Skye are telling them what happened after the four disappeared, Bucky realises that he has missed out on having a family with Skye (cue Bucky’s angst).

 

Meanwhile Finn is itching to resume his search for the kids.

  
  
  
  


[Sometime in S2ish Stark is helping fix the satellite and finds the files listing lineage and realizes who his descendents are)

 


	10. Naruto

**-x- Where Shisui leaps forward in time -x-**

Shisui died before all that shit happened... What happens if Shisui's mangekyou sent him forward in time .. and imagine he saw the state Sasuke is in at that time.

Shisui'd be like "That's not Sasuke..." because that Sasuke is so different from the Sasuke he knows..

Imagine Sasuke seeing Shisui.. and acts like a 7 yr old boy again.. "Shisui-nii?" he asks in a small tiny voice. Shisui is crushed that the Uchihas no longer existed and that Itachi killed all of them.

"That's not what I meant by protecting, Itachi!"

He struggles to come to terms and decides to try to find a way home to  _his_ time to stop everything from happening. 

* * *

 

 

**-x- Where Naruto does something that causes Sakura to travel forward in time -x-**

Sakura has a uniform splattered with blood, face dappled with the crimson that doesn’t belong to her when she appeared in the meadow. Still in battle mode, she leaps from the shadow that attempts to leash her, launching herself towards the enemy with a chakra-powered fist.

The dark haired man shoves the smaller figure behind him, bringing his arms up to catch her fist. Her mouth forming a large ‘O’, channeling her chakra to divert into the ground away from the two brunets.

She pants and in her hesitation, the shadow hooks her, freezing her.

“Identify yourself!” the brunet barks.

He’s familiar but not the same brunette she’s close to but there are two large scars missing in order to be his father. It can’t be-

“By the kage’s balls! I’ll kill you Naruto!” Sakura swears up to the sky.

The brunet straightens up at her words, his hooded eye sharp with recognition and worry. “Sakura?” he asks.

“Ah yes. Yes it’s me. Haruno Sakura. Registration ID 012601.”

The brunet sighs and releases his shadow jutsu. “Troublesome,” he mutters. Turning to the smaller figure behind him, he says, “Shikadai, go tell your mama to not come out. Code TT621.”

Shikadai, the Nara with the brightest green eyes Sakura has ever seen, peeks at her and nods, dashing back into the house with a loud Mama! Sakura runs a weary hand through her blood drenched hair.

“It’s year seven of the Nanadaime reign,” the brunet tells her before she can open her mouth. “Also code TT621 was formed after… Naruto’s… dumb actions.”

 

  * One where Naruto’s dubious sealwork during the war sends Sakura forward in time. 
  * 5 times Sakura is sent foward in time and sees herself married to Shikamaru (without realising it) 
  * And 1 time she travels to the past and realises that Shikamaru had always been watching her without her realising it. 




	11. Naruto - SIOC

**-x- Soulmate AU, Where SIOC decide to stay the hell away from canon characters -x-**

Tsukimi tried not to twitch as she walked down the road. Even a decade after waking up in Konoha,

  * Where Tsukimi is an apathetic reborn shinobi in Konoha. Who is an undercover/stealth specialist for Anbu who is dead inside.
  * She doesn’t get along with her birth family (a dad and elder brother) thinking they hate her (they actually don’t)
  * When she is assigned as specialist assistance for Kakashi’s anbu team, Kakashi exchanges soulmark words with her. Kakashi and Genma are a famous soulmate duo that she has no intention of being attached to. She makes a point to stay silent with them. 
  * Unfortunately Kakashi is attracted to her scent and Genma tries to make her warm up to them. She accidentally says some very iconic first words to Genma, which confirms that she is his (and Kakashi’s soulmate)



 

* * *

 

**-x- Where OC's father is teen!Kakashi -x-**

 

“ _Hello”_ \- for things she doesn’t understand.

✥.✥.✥

She's the last of them to die. She remembers the despair, the struggle and the moment she decides to give up. Surviving isn't enough for her to continue on. There was no one _but_ her left in the desolated world - a world ravaged by war and later the dwindling of resources. She's the last born, the last survivor and then she gives up.

She wakes, wailing her lungs out. Why is she here? Why is she _alive?_ A hand caresses her head, a voice murmurs as her body and the warmth she's bound to moves up and down, almost as though they are leaping. She finds she doesn’t care. Even when something presses against her lips and her instincts insists she opens her mouth and suck it, she doesn’t care.

Time passes in her haze, she barely remembers any of it. Except for a warm hand that caresses her cheek, the warm arm that seems to wrap around her and the low baritone that talks to her as they pace back and forth.

 _“Hush my child, papa is here. Where have my dog gone? Hush my child, little dog is here,”_ the voice sings and pauses. _“Oh Atsuko, what am I supposed to do without you? I don’t think I can raise Miho-chan by myself._ ” A finger runs down her face and she grasps the finger instinctively. She yawns, the rocking and mellow singing lulling her to sleep.

✥.✥.✥

It takes her a long time to build herself up, to figure what happened. Death was supposed to be the end of it. The legends go that they cross the Sanzu River and forget, so why didn’t she?

This is bullshit, she decides and is immediately done. Her main caretaker doesn’t seem to give up on her, always cajoling her to eat, or seems to, she can’t understand him and if he’s not doing that, he puts her in his lap, reading a picture book with colourful drawings. She promptly ignores it, deciding to attempt irritating him by drooling over his shirt instead or chewing on his silver hair.

“ _Miho, look dog!_ ” The pug rubs his face over her stomach. “ _Dog. Can you say dooog?”_

A brown haired woman lands on the window sill and the large dog beside the woman catches her attention. “ _She still hasn’t spoken, Kakashi?”_ The woman asks as she crouches by the window.

“ _Not even babbling._ ” Her main caretaker seems to shrink into himself. “ _Takeda said there’s nothing physically wrong with her.”_

The woman strides into the small apartment and picks her up.

 


	12. Naruto

**-x- Where Obito actually dies and haunts Kakashi -x-**

The first time Kakashi noticed something was wrong, was when he saw a smiley face appear on his mirror after a shower. He sure as hell didn’t draw that there and he knew no one else would have. But he was exhausted from back to back mission and decided to just ignore it, thinking that the smiley face would go away. 

It didn’t. 

Instead, a revolving doors of smiley faces making different expressions appeared every time he took a hot shower. Kakashi knew he didn’t draw them and neither the scents nor the traps had indicated anyone entering his dorm. 

Slightly freaked out, Kakashi began to cover his mirrors. He wasn’t going to risk _telling_ someone about these smiley faces, he already had Genma and Gai breathing down his neck on his workaholic tendencies. 

The smiley faces didn’t disappear. It got worse. 

He would wake up from falling asleep while writing his mission report and see a different handwriting all over his report on things that only he should have know. 

_‘Tell them about the little boy you found!’_

_‘You didn’t mention how you were stabbed in the gut. Being dishonest aren’t you?’_

 

* * *

 

**-x- DragonRider!Sakura -x-**

  1. Start it in the middle. 
  2. Where Naruto had fallen in mid battle and Kakashi is trying to evacuate them. Sakura is defending them while Sasuke is trying to heal Naruto. They manage to get onto Kakashi's dragon... and as they lift off, Sakura yells "GO!". Her fate is unknown at this point of time. Kakashi is angry at Naruto for not listening to him.
  3. Sakura is presumed dead when she doesn't turn up 3 days later.  or something
  4. Sakura's pov... where she was heavily injured. And we find out that a few years ago a dragon for no reason gave Sakura an egg saying that Sakura would fit.
  5. So Kakashi is the leader of a splinter Dragon rider cell, one that has pledged their loyalty to the King. Being under Danzo's rule they can't oppose him straight up. Danzo is not only the strongest dragon rider, but also has plenty of ppl who aren't aware of Danzo's crimes AND/OR choose to ignore it.
  6. Naruto is the prince of the kingdom, Sasuke is his mage bodyguard.



 

 


End file.
